The University of South Florida Adolescent Medicine Trials Unit (USF AMTU) provides primary and specialty care, prevention services and access to clinical trials to HIV-infected and at-risk youth in the Tampa Bay area. To sustain and expand these services the USF AMTU proposes the following specific aims for this proposal: 1) to improve the health and function of HIV infected youth through the design and implementation of therapeutic and behavioral research trials; 2) to sustain and expand community relationships to further facilitate awareness of and access to HIV prevention and treatment resources for Tampa Bay area adolescents, particularly within high-risk social networks; and 3) to utilize the large geographical service area, and epidemiology of HIV in Tampa Bay to explore innovative approaches to expand and improve access to research trials, prevention programs, and clinical care. The objectives established support these aims. It is the intent of USF AMTU to continue to provide a seamless continuum of comprehensive care, address the mental health needs of those served, and support the emerging autonomy of HIV-infected youth. The USF AMTU will collaborate with the ATM leadership group to develop clinical trails that address primary, secondary, and tertiary HIV prevention and expand services that allow for the implementation of this broad research agenda. To support these efforts, the USF AMTU will continue to work toward building community capacity and enhancing relationships with its Connect to Protect partners. New initiatives will include connecting with traditionally hard-to-reach youth by utilizing peer educators, a mobile services unit, and outreach to youth service organizations. The USF AMTU has the experience and infrastructure to meet the challenges of recruiting and retaining youth into care and to clinical trials. The AMTU at USF responds to Health People 2010 goals that emphasize the need to address the disproportionate impact of HIV on African Americans and Hispanics. By supporting efforts to engage, recruit and retain youth of ethnic and racial minority cultures, the unit proactively works to reduce the incidences of HIV in these populations and improve the quality of life for those already infected. [unreadable] [unreadable]